My Girl
by klutzysunshine
Summary: Set during "Absence". Mary and John reunite in Heaven.


Mary came to with a gasp in a white room and came face to face with her husband - and an angel. "What the fuck?" were the first words out of her mouth.

Dumah rolled her eyes. "The nephilim killed you - on accident - and we pulled some strings to make sure you and John - and the boys eventually - share a Heaven. Non-soulmates usually get separate Heavens but we made an exception in this case since you Winchesters have saved the world numerous times - even though you keep dying. Pain in our asses. I'll see you later." And then Dumah opened the door and left.

Mary turned back to John, now tearing up. "My girl."

She nearly burst into tears yourself. "You remember? How?"

"I remembered it as a dream for a long time but then shit started going down exactly how Sam and Dean said it would - then I couldn't write anything off. Knew for sure once I got up here. How long has it been for you?" he questioned out of curiosity.

She sighed. "Only about two months." Mary worried about the boys, how they were taking her death, and hoped they were leaning on each other.

He gaped at her. "Two months?" John suspected Sam and Dean weren't handling this well, especially since they seemed on the verge of falling apart during his visit. He was glad to see his wife - the love of his life - but he hated that it had happened so soon.

Mary nodded, feeling irrationally guilty for leaving her sons but also happy to be reunited for good with her husband. Letting go of her worries because there was nothing she could do for them now, she surged forward and kissed her husband, exactly as she had done when she first laid eyes on him in the bunker. "I love you," she sobbed.

"I love you too, Mary. You up for a another quickie?" John joked.

She raised her eyebrows before starting to laugh. "I think we traumatized Sam and Dean. I don't think they could look me in the eyes for days afterwards."

He chuckled in amusement and wrapped his arm around her, kissing her temple. "Let's sit down."

She imagined a picnic table and one appeared out of thin air. "Wow, that was amazing. Weird but convenient." They grabbed each other's hands and made their way to the table, sitting down.

The two of them talked for what felt like hours until the door opened again and a troubled looking Cas walked in. "Mary? John?"

"Cas, what are you doing here?" Mary asked as she stood up.

"I came to check on you, to make sure you were truly at peace." He looked between the two of them, the guilt clear as day on his face. " I want to apologize for my part in this. I should have said something earlier about Jack and now you're dead."

Quick to reassure him, Mary pulled the angel in for a hug. "It's not your fault so please stop blaming yourself." She didn't think it'd help but she needed to at least try.

"Are you at peace? You look happy."

"Is this the angel?" chimed in a curious John.

"Yes, it is. John, meet Castiel. Castiel, meet John."

"I met a younger version of you before but it is very nice to finally meet you." Cas lifted up his hand and the two of them shook hands.

Mary waited until they were done conversing before she walked over to him and kissed his temple. "I am at peace and happy, Cas. Please tell them that. I know they're going to grieve but please, none of your blame yourselves. Or Jack." She had a feeling the last one was a tall order, especially since her death was so recent and raw, but it couldn't hurt to say something.

"I will. For what it's worth, I am truly sorry." He looked ready to burst into tears, and Mary's heart hurt for the clearly grieving and guilty angel.

"I know, and I accept your apology." She figured she could try and ease some of his guilt but nothing she said seemed to be working.

Cas had to leave only a short time later and he departed in tears. Mary and John turned their attention back to each other and did in fact have another quickie.

The recently reunited couple replayed their greatest and most cherished moments and settled in to wait for their boys to show up eventually.


End file.
